Pet waste cleanup is a relatively unpleasant chore for pet owners; yet, failure to clean up pet waste poses environmental hazards due to polluted ground water. Typical devices for waste collection have included shovels, scoopers and bags. These devices can be difficult to use and can become contaminated with waste during use.